War For All
by linschickrule101
Summary: Five stranger appear in SGC and Daniel seems to know them very well during his little trip to accention. Has the war extended from just the Mortals to everyone?
1. Default Chapter

I apologise if I am wrong with any of this information, like titles, haven't seen much of Stargate in a while and am not sure as to what has happened to people, like teams or titles so if I do write it wrong please tell me and I'll change it.

* * *

Daniel stood and watched the daily passings of the people of SG command. A nurse past one way, a captain another, SG6 going off for debriefing, SG5 heading to the infirmary for a check up. It was normal, too normal. As he stood Teal'c came up beside him.

"DanielJackson. Is all well?" the Jaffa asked.

"Yes. But its going too well. How long since we heard anything about the Goa'uld? How many months has it been too quiet for?" Daniel asked sceptically.

"Indeed, but as you say 'no news is good news'." He recited.

"But no news leaves me on the edge, leaves us all nervous for a big fight. Never good news in itself." Daniel answered back watching the door to Jacks new office. General O'Neill. It had an odd ring to it.

"Off world activation!" suddenly blared down the corridor, drawing Jack from his office. He took one glance at the two men outside his door and jogged down to the activation room.

"Any one due back?" he asked.

"No, and no ones off world." The computer tech added.

"Right send in the troops." Jack ordered just as Sam skidded in.

"No ones out there." She repeated.

"Well aware of that Carter." Jack snapped back; he was not in a good mood, he hated paper work.

The iris closed as the blue liquid formed over the gate. It suddenly sprang apart and the computer started bleeping.

"Sir there' a code coming through…it's SG1's code!" he said, startled.

"Maybe someone got hold of our code from a previous mission. This is one from nearly three years ago." Carter told them, looking up the files. "We haven't used this one since Daniel…ascended." She continued uncomfortably.

There was movement from the liquid and a woman dressed in designer camouflage trousers with a black top, torn to revile some cleverage. She was olive skinned and walked with a slight cocky spring in her step.

The open gate behind her opened up for four more people. Another woman, white, dressed in a leather tong top almost bikini style with a reviling skirt flanked the first woman's left side with a young man beside her.

The man was younger than the women who looked early twenty's. He wore a grey desert style rob and looked like he had stubble across his lower jaw.

To the right of the first woman stood two other men. Both about the same age as the women. One wore white robes that were very familiar to Daniel, while the other wore silk Indian style trousers and top in a pale purple and yellow.

The five strangers walked together to the bottom of the ramp and stopped as they heard the solders around them click off the safety of their guns. None of the stranger, however looked concerned, they just waited and watched the main slide doors to the SGC corridors.

Jack turned to look at the other people in the command and found all of them bar Teal'c, reflected his expression, mouths open. He soon realised though that Daniel was missing.

"Daniel?" he asked to the room.

"He was just…"

"There!" one of the men inside cried pointing down to the door the five strangers were watching. Everyone turned their attention to the self same door and watched in confusion as Daniel walked in and began talking, clicking a switch the whole room listened in on the conversation of the frowning Daniel Jackson.

"Marionette?" he asked the leading woman, standing in front of her against the wishes of the officers around him.

"Daniel. I wasn't sure if you would remember us!" the woman cried, throwing her arms around Daniel and pulling him into a hug. Daniel returned the hug, but suddenly felt dizzy. Marionette released the hug but held onto Daniel. "Easy there, your remembering stuff that was locked safely, don't strain it." She warned.

"Sure." He muttered rubbing his head.

"Daniel?!" Jack cried stepping into the room and eying the five strangers warily. "Do you know them?"

"Yes. When…I think when I was ascended." He said looking at Marionette who nodded in agreement.

"We're here to ask for your help." She looked Daniel in the eye and said one word. "Army." He stumbled back but was caught on one side by the man in silk and on the other side by Jack, both glanced curiously at each other before turning Daniel and settling him down on the edge of the ramp. Throughout all of the commotion the link was severed, returning the room to a darker and unnatural light.

Carter came forward and looked at Daniel, kneeling down beside him, his eyes seemed unfocused. He suddenly spoke, before blinking. "I thought I told you all not to get involved, I didn't want you all to get sent back." He said sternly, turning to see Marionette.

"We did, until the Goa'uld showed up." She answered kneeling beside Carter. "We were forced to fight, luckily most of the team turned up to help out. We asked if we could find you and try to convince the seconds." She explained.

"Seconds, attack?" Jack interrupted. "Who are you?" he almost cried out in his confusion.

"I'll explain in the briefing room. This sounds serious." Daniel suggested before standing and wobberling over to the door with the help of Marionette. The SG team followed behind the four other strangers with very confused expressions.

* * *

"From what's coming back to me, I got involved in helping mortals to fight the whole Anubis threat and his armies. However these five were close friends and they began to help, fearing the worst-case sanario I knew a final line had to be made, so they said they would help if the time came. Well…I can't remember the trial, but I do remember telling them not to get involved. What happened?" he turned to the five at the end of the table, a line seemed to have been draw with the SG's on one side and the five others on the other.

"A Goa'uld showed up using some of our technology." The Silk clothed man explained.

"The people freaked out completely and took off to the refuse, well Marionette and Samilon both appeared, fended him off until…" the woman drifted off, glancing at the people around her.

"Our own people turned on us." Marionette filled in, lowering her gaze in shame.

"What!" Daniel cried, "What happened?"

"We showed up with the troops and fought them out of there." The man with the grey robes explained.

"However we have been tracked for a day now by our brotherin who turned on us." The man in white explained politely. "I fear we cannot stay long for they will find us."

"I want to help." Daniel said. "I started the revolte, maybe I can convince the seconds to allow it."

"And who are the seconds?" Jack asked, in a daze with all this information.

"We had the first leaders, the ones who ascended the race, but they went off to take a holiday of sorts, never came back. We had the Seconds, the people to fill in." Daniel explained, wiping his glasses. "And I still want to help." He added.

"I was hoping you would say that." Marionette smiled, pulling out a gold arm band from the pocket of her trousers, but her head suddenly snapped up and she stared off towards the room the gate is in.

"There here!" the other woman cried. "We'll hold them off." She stated. Just as she was about to run through the door with the other four ascendants she turned back to listen to Marionette who spoke in another language. The woman nodded after a moment and then ran after her team.

"Do you remember this Daniel?" Marionette asked handing over the armband and glancing over as the entire SGC rocked and thundered.

"We shall investigate." Teal'c stated running out with Carter to see what was happening.

"Yes." Daniel nodded at the young woman. He smiled, "how long will it last?"

"I'm not sure, I don't even know how it works." She answered honestly. Daniel nodded, rolled up his sleeve and put the armband above his elbow. It snapped into place and glowed before settling.

"Did it work?" Jack asked, both curious and concerned.

"Only one way to find out." Daniel said, heading towards the gate room. As he walked in he found three Ancients fighting against the four strangers. Daniel stopped and waited till one of the Ancients turned to face him. He cocked his head to the side before extending his arms out towards the Ancient. Several things happened, Jack and the SG team gasped, a golden light came from Daniel's arms and the Ancient screamed out load. The gold dust retracted and the Ancient crumpled to the floor before disappearing in a golden twister of light.

The four in the room smiled before forcing the two remaining towards Daniel and Marionette. Both extended their arms and destroyed the Ancients.

"You sure you won't get into trouble?" Daniel asked.

"Well they want to meet you command and discuss what is to be done. You see they won't get involved, only until their own kind wee injured. That attack, Daniel, killed twenty of our people, the Ancients. No-one expected that." She said. "Are you in?"

"I'm in!"

* * *

Right not sure if this story will work, but thought I might try. No flames! Please! No flames, if you don't like, don't review! Thanks! 


	2. Guess what

Okay I'm back, and this chapter may explain things better!

* * *

"So where did they come from?" Jack asked, straightening his blue army suit.

"The guys in the control room said they came through the gate." Sam answered, also sorting her own suit. "And sir?"

"Yes Carter?"

"Let Daniel and I do all the talking." She said, turning and walking out of the room.

"Don't you trust me Carter?" He called turning to the closing door.

"No!" she shouted back as she turned down the corridor.

"Calm down Burkan!" Marionette snapped light-heartedly.

"But what if the Seconds get attacked?" the man in the Indian silk asked.

"Burkan, six of us, plus them. Don't forget they can take care of themselves." Burkan looked like he was going to argue when the woman in the leather top cut in.

"The only thing to worry about, is how these talks go!" she said.

"Fine Almira." He sighed, sitting at the one side of the meeting table in the debriefing room. "Samilon, what's your view?"

"I believe that we are safe here." The man in white robes explained politely.

"Mirkra?"

"I'm so not getting involved." The man in desert robes explained, holding up his hands.

"When do they get here?" Jack asked as he walked into the room, sorting his sleeves.

"They will come through the gate." Samilon explained, bowing to Jack. Jack paused and turned to Daniel who sat in his usual chair smirking at the group of Ascended's.

"Why are they all dressed differently?" he asked, sitting at the head of the table.

"Eh…?" Daniel looked up at Marionette.

"Because we all come from different planets." She explained. "I am from Earth, Almira is from a planet similar to Earth. Samilon has been with the Ascended's for many years, while Burkan has lived in a world like those from India. Mirkra came from a desert world; we were all brought together for the same cause, to save those of all species." She smiled at Jack who nodded, slowly taking in the information.

"Sir we have an off world activation!" Sam pocked her head into the room and said.

"Right everyone, lets meet and greet." Jack joked, heading to the gate room.

It had been three hours of talks with the eight people who governed the Ascended people and they were getting nowhere. Sam had seemed eager to meet these people and had a video camera on hand to study any technology they produced if they would help.

* * *

Part way through the talks they decided to take a break. As the groups split up Sam turned on her camera to watch them interact in different languages, Daniel was in his element.

Sam opened the flap on the side of the camcorder and watched what was being recorded. Jack left the room with Teal'c who seemed oddly unsettled. She watched the screen for a bit and did a double take.

One of the eight leaders stood talking to Marionette, but the same leader walked right past the camcorder. Sam followed her with the camera and found to the side of the room the same people who stood talking to Daniel.

Sam lowered the camera, but saw nothing but the wall, lifting it again they were there again. She carefully moved round the table to some sheets of paper on the other side of the table, pretending to be reading them she listened into what the doubles were saying, watching the camera screen.

"You sure you can keep this up?" one of the older men asked, looking over at Daniel.

"Yes." Marionette answered. "I'm only worried about the Jaffa, he's hard to convince." She said, glancing at Sam in curiosity. Sam continued to pretend to read the sheets with the camera hidden on her lap, viewing everything from under her elbow.

"That chemical worked wonders!" Burkan laughed.

"We instantly changed his memories." Mirkra chipped in.

"All we need to do is convince them." Almira said, leaning against the wall.

"Well we'll play hard to get." One of the eight leaders said. "Eventually they'll come around and allow Daniel off world with us."

"Then we get our knowledge and we get access to what is rightfully our power!" Marionette growled.

"What do we do about Daniel then?" Almira asked, eying the young man from across the room.

"He might do nicely as a new pet?" Mirkra smirked, causing the who group to burst out laughing.

Sam couldn't help it, she gasped. That quickly cut off the laughter. Marionette walked round to Sam's shoulder and leant down, staring into the woman's face. Sam continued to stare at the papers on the table and held her breath.

"I see your camera." Marionette whispered. "We can easily change your ideas." She said, grabbing Sam around the mouth while Mirkra grabbed her from behind and pulled her up.

"Sam?" Daniel asked, hearing some sounds across the room. When he looked he saw no one there.

"Daniel?" Marionette asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just didn't see Sam leave."

"She'll be alright, probably gone to talk to someone." Marionette shrugged, turning back to the conversation, a hidden smirk on her face as she watched the struggle across the room with her real body.

* * *

K, tell me if this is going to work or not! Please! 


End file.
